


Dirty Dreams

by PoynterJones



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bottom, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, First Time, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Iwatobi, M/M, Moaning, Nightmare, Nightmares, Seme Rei, Swim, Swimming, Uke Nagisa, club, dream - Freeform, eternal summer, free! iwatobi swim club, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, nagirei - Freeform, otp, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuugazki Rei is having a little difficulty sleeping.  Dreams - or what he calls, Nightmares - plague him every night.<br/>Unwilling to open up to his friends, perhaps his nightly tormentor, Nagisa, can convince him to open up with similar problems of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreams

_Rei stood at his bedroom door, squinting his eyes through the darkness. It was difficult to see without his glasses and the only light was the moon, illuminating and depicting each and every thing it came into contact with, casting dark shadows against the walls. It was light enough after a while to allow him to make out certain things in his room; his bookshelf and the table, the surface of it glistening as the light reflect from it. His gaze wandered across the room to his bed, the covers neatly folded, just the way he left them this morning after he had clambered out of bed._

_He thought nothing of walking across his room through the dark to his bed and then curling up into a little ball, not bothering to pull the covers over him. He felt exhausted for some peculiar reason. Mere moments later the creaking of his door sounded and his eyes shot open, glancing over to find the silhouette of someone standing in his doorframe. Though his eyes were now accustomed to the darkness the figure remained a foggy black, an opaque barrier shielding their true identity. Slowly this person began to make their way over to Rei, their face flickering in the moonlight for a few seconds before it returned to darkness, but long enough for me to see a familiar golden hair colour. He attempted to open his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't, his throat parched, his lips glued together. Instead he waited to see what the figure would do. Feeling the bed dip, he mustered the courage to sit up, coming face to face with the figure. It was Nagisa._

_Everything was silent in the confines of the room, outside the wind was blowing and the trees were rustling, branches waving around manically. The faint noise of his father snoring in the other room along with the house creaking against the force of the wind sounded together in harmony. But in Rei's room it was silent._

_No words were spoken as Nagisa raises his arm, brushing Rei's cheek with the back of his hand. Again he tries to speak, tries to ask him what he is doing here, in his room, but this time before Rei even tries to open his mouth, Nagisa's lips are pressed against his. He pushes his petite body on top of Rei's, pressing their chests together. Pressing their groins together. It takes Rei a few seconds to react, and when he does, he shouts so loudly that he's sure his father in the next room wakes up._

_"For goodness sake, Nagisa!"_

 

Rei sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his eyes darting quickly around the room, everywhere. This was not his room. This was not his house. It took him a few moments to realise exactly where he was. That's right, they had been staying at Haruka's house for the week whilst on holiday. Aside him, a bleary eyed Nagisa and Makoto lay, concerned looks on their faces. Not long after, Haruka made his way into the room.

"Rei chan, is everything alright, what did I do? Did I hit you in my sleep again?"

"I-I..." He glanced at Makoto and Haru, but was too ashamed to look at Nagisa.

"Rei, please... This is the fourth night in a row this has happened. Are you going to tell us what's happening in that head of yours?" He shook his head violently and tears begin to stream down his face.

He was dirty. Dirty for thinking about his team mate and best friend in the way that he did. Shaking his head to himself, he wiped away the tears quickly, embarrassed to have cried in front of everyone. Haru wandered back through to his room. Makoto glanced at Nagisa, nodding and stood up, picking up his pillow before following Haru into his bedroom. He left knowing that Nagisa was the only one that could calm Rei down, or at least get some sense out of him. No sooner had Makoto slid the door shut, Rei found he couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down in sobs, of which Nagisa had anticipated, already sat on his bed, prepared to comfort him with his arms wide open.

"Come on Rei chan, open up to me... Tell me what it is." Rei shook his head and buried his face into Nagisa's neck. "Please Rei chan, we're all really worried." Nagisa loosened his grip and allowed his arms to fall loosely around his waist.

"Nagisa kun, it's wrong... My dreams-Nightmares even... It's sick, and disgusting, and you, especially wouldn't want to know me after..."

"After what? We all have bad dreams you know. You think I don't have bad dreams either? I had one just the other night..." Rei pulled back, his face inches away from Nagisa's, blinking in suspense. "If I tell you, will you tell me?" He nod in agreement, his heart thudding in his chest. "Well then lie down..." Raising an eyebrow he looked at the blonde curiously. "Go on, lie down." He pushed Rei's body gently down to somewhat of a resistance.

"W--" Hushing him, Nagisa lay down aside Rei, pulling his own covers over from his futon. "Nagisa kun I fail to see--" He quietened Rei again, moving his body closer to the blue haired boy's.

"Well see thing is I've been having the same dreams over and over again, Rei chan. It always happens the same time of night, in the same place, with the same person. And see, some would say that what I dream about is wrong, but to me, it's not. To me, it's very right. I guess you could call it a fantasy of mine." Rei breathed out deeply, captivated by Nagisa's eyes, of which were sparkling in the moonlight. "I dream that I'm lying really close to the person I love in bed. So close that we're touching." The tips of Nagisa's fingers danced over Rei's waist as he spoke, Rei's stomach tensing at the feeling." We both hold each other for a while and then we kiss, passionately." All the while, Nagisa was describing this scene, Rei couldn't help but allow his mind to wander off, placing he and Nagisa in the exact same position, doing exactly what he was describing. With every word he spoke, Rei could feel Nagisa getting closer. He wasn't imagining it and he was afraid of what he would do when they got just that little bit too close. "And then we take our clothes off, touching each other, everywhere..." Rei could hear his breathing getting louder and faster and knew for a fact that Nagisa could too. "And then we make passionate love... And do you know who it is, that does this with me? Drives me wild at their touch, at their kiss?" He didn't wait to find out, leaning over and abruptly, kissing Nagisa messily, pulling his body roughly into his own.

He let his hands glide all over Nagisa's body, touching every inch of it, enjoying the feel of his soft, silky smooth skin against the tips of his fingers. Moaning softly into his mouth as their tongues massaged gently together, exploring new territory, Rei found his breathing had now increased tenfold, panting through his nose as they continued to kiss passionately. It came as a shock to Rei when he felt his underwear being tugged down roughly and even more of a shock when he felt the blonde wrap his leg around his thigh, pushing their unclothed bodies together. He found his body moving by itself, his hands stroking and groping every inch of Nagisa's back, pulling him more into him. With a simple manoeuver, Nagisa hoist himself up on top of Rei, circling his hips, causing great friction between the pair. 

Whimpering into the kiss, Rei couldn't help but move his hips against Nagisa's movements and quite soon the kiss was broken, Nagisa sitting upright, straddling his waist. Rei's hands cupped his buttocks, squeezing gently, pulling him closer into him. Nagisa took the opportunity and reached behind, clasping Rei's throbbing length in his hand. Stroking him slowly, he positioned himself to his tiny puckered hole, moving himself against it slowly and rhythmically, until eventually Rei slid into him, Nagisa's body pushing down against him.

"N-Nagisa kun I-" What Rei wanted to say was that it was his first time and that he was nervous, but Nagisa knew that. It was also Nagisa's first time and he, too, was so very nervous. But with Rei, he felt comfortable and happy and proceeded to kiss him, softly and slowly, just like his lower body movements.

What felt like a never-ending kiss later, the pair parted, moans and groans in between each of their gasps for air.

"N-Nagisa kun, you feel so good." Rei muttered, his hip movements erratic. 

"Mnn, s-so do you Rei chan... Just-Just like I imagined..." The feeling of Nagisa tightening around his shaft indicated that he was close and Rei took the initiative and curled his fingers around Nagisa length, pumping away frantically as the blonde moved atop him.

"R-Rei, n-not so fast, I'm coming!" No sooner had he announced it was he throwing his head back, his hot, white liquid shooting in a stream across Rei's chest, the spasming of him around Rei enough to push him over the edge as well.

Falling down against Rei's stomach, Nagisa lazily trailed kisses across his collar bone as the other brushed the hair from Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa tittered and blinked up at Rei, love in his eyes.

"So, nightmare eh? You really think I'm that scary?" Rei just laughed and pressed his lips to Nagisa's forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around his smaller frame. At least now he could sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, please feel free to click the kudos button/leave a comment/check out my other stories! ^_^  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
